Greatest Challenge
by KBSwriter
Summary: Finley is a world warper. She is part of a group of people who have sworn and dedicated to protecting all the worlds that are created. This often means traveling into them and fulfilling quests. Finley has faced Vikings, Barbarians, Sorcerers, and even giants, conquering them all for the greater purpose. But she has never faced Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Neverland

**Chapter One: Welcome To Neverland**

Blood spurted out of my mouth as the hammer grazed my cheek. I was far enough away for it not to crush my skull, but close enough to have lost a tooth, or two, apparently.

I dropped down and spit out my recently lost molars and looked at my enemy. He was an ogre warrior of sorts, carrying a medallion that was capable of turning whole oceans into ice. He needed it to conquer the world. I needed it to cool my Coca-cola...well, that was what I told him. And he took it a little too personally for my taste.

I stood up and unsheathed my sword that was strapped onto my belt. I staggered back. Blinked. Then I regained my composure.

The ogre warrior roared. "Die! You filth!"

"Says the one that smells like a seven-year-old gutter fish in a barrel..." I should really stop insulting my enemies...just maybe.

He charged towards me in full force. Normal eighteen-year-old girls would squeal and run at the sight of him. I just found it plain hilarious. I ran and slid through his enormously wide legs with my sword pointed straight up. Not a pretty picture, but he fell down dead instantly. I sheathed my sword back and after five minutes of grunting and groaning, managed to turn him on his back so that I could retrieve the medallion. Next time, I should make sure to let large monsters fall on their backs.

I held out medallion towards the sun. It had a golden, bluish hue to it. It had a little bit of blood on the rims, but it was very beautiful. I felt it vibrate, and soon realized it was my whole body doing so. I was getting ready to go home...

"You defeated that orc as if it was nothing!" Gus, my superior, but more like my admirer said as he ran and hugged me. "It's good to see you alive yet again!"

I was back in headquarters, of the world-warpers, which mostly looked like a spotless hotel room. With many doors and windows looking out to space. That, I had to admit, was always pretty neat. Gus had warped me into an empty white space, with three large windows and a small red door. I always found it a little creepy.

"Technically it was an ogre," I corrected and smiled at Gus. He wore an oversized blue coat with a green furry belt. His hair had changed...again, within a week that I was gone. Ever since that wizard, Gip...accidentally gave him the hairy-man spell, he would have a fully grown beard by nightfall, and his hair would be officially Rapunzel's length in a month. I told him to compete in the Guineas World Book of Records, but he just felt insulted.

My wardrobe was a little different, consisting mostly of black tank tops and sneakers. I didn't care whether I fit into the medieval worlds we often had to travel into...I liked these modern day tank tops...very handy for heat and hiding at night, where I do most of my work. And besides, dresses were beyond impractical.

"Well, you're officially through, you've qualified for the toughest quests!" Gus squealed...delighted. He loved the fact that I was thrashing the other workers. He took pride in the fact that he chose me, a prison rat, skinny and scrawny, and managed to change me into the best world warpers the world has ever seen. Little did he know, I did most of the work...and the changing or my neck was on the line. Literally.

Two hours later, with a large nap and a good meal, I went to Gus's supposed office.

I sat down in the designated blacked out room, on a chair near a supremely polished table. There was a flat screen TV ahead of me, and that's all I've had to deal with in the headquarters...no politics of hundreds of people questioning my every move. I liked it...they have taken so much from the modern era world...where the magic is literally the science. I found the old-fashioned magic to be cooler, however.

Gus handed me a file and I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. "Neverland?"

"Yes, it's been labeled as the fifth hardest world to do quests in..."

I frown and sit back. "What's the first?"

"I can't quite recall...but I think it's either Panem or the literal underworld, where all the horrific creatures take solace in..."

"And Neverland is only four levels away from the Underworld?" I laugh and shake my head. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Not really," Gus tapped his finger impatiently at me, and I sighed.

"Fine, what's the quest?"

"Read the file,"

"You know I never do..." I say. "Just spare me the details, maybe I could even get Peter Pan to help me...or...Captain Hook...or maybe that dummy Smee..."

"Well, that's precisely the problem," Gus leaned towards me. "No one has ever met Peter Pan...and lived to tell the tale"

"How many people have gone on this quest?" I asked and sat straight up. Now I was curious.

"You'll be the twentieth person to venture into this world," Gus said. "And I'm counting on you to come back."

"Sure thing," I said and rubbed my neck.

"I doubt they'll even need to use that," Gus said. "The island is extremely dangerous...we'll assume if you don't return within a month...you're dead."

"Great," I mumbled. I glanced at the one picture. "You want me to return with pixie dust?"

"It's the only world where it is reported to grow or be produced, we've tried in the enchanted forest, but those fairies are insanely protective over that dust..."

"Should be easy," I muttered. "Going alone?"

"Nope, you're going in with five of the best...consider us desperate," Gus said, but he gave me a wink.

I strapped the belt on where I had my favorite weapons, including three combat knives, two throwing stars, some magic pearls I collected on another world, my sword and obviously a small Ruger LCR 38, concealed handgun, used in emergencies only. The best of both worlds. I also took a bag of resources, with water meat, and bread that could last one for months. When I walked into the teleportation room, I studied the five other candidates. Three were grown men, and the other two were grown, women. I was the youngest, and many of them stared at me like I was a baby. I swallowed and kept my chin up. I wasn't going to act like one.

The youngest man approached me, he was built big but had somewhat of a friendly face. He also had black hair which was neatly slicked back, and chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Quinton, don't mind them, busybodies, they just think they're the best," he winked at me and I saw the other two's disproved looks at him.

I shook his hand, "Finley, good to see a friendly chap and warper...most of them are ugly as hell and die within the hour." Quinton laughed.

"Well, from what it sounds like, we're walking into one," Quinton shrugged. 'Who knew the place that I looked up to as a child will now be the place I will be trying not to die."

"Well, I'll try and keep you safe," I smiled and winked at him.

"Good to know you have my back,"

"Always," I stared at the others. They did not even bother to introduce themselves so I had to look at their name labels.

The oldest man was Zeke, who had black messy hair and a serious face. The second was Maddox, I had to stop myself from laughing at that one. He was strapped left and right with guns, and had short brown hair with a fancy moustache. The two women were called Nova and Penelope, but they didn't seem interested in even talking to me. So I made a mental note to avoid them.

We all sat down in the small circular room, facing each other and waiting. Warping to another world was a difficult procedure, and I didn't mind the wait. Rather than, than arriving in Neverland with a missing limb.

"So what were you before you became a world warper?" I asked Quinton in order to pass the time. Quinton, who was next to me smiled.

"I was a soldier, served in the military from 18 and now, three years later," Quinton motioned with his hands to himself.

"Wow," I said. "Impressive."

"Yeah, the military has taught me something that I will never forget..."

"Yeah...and what's that?"

"You never leave a man behind,"

I nodded. I liked Quinton...a lot, and judging by his demeanor, he didn't mind my company either.

The machine finally started up and whirred, and I felt a familiar vibration...

The first thing I saw were leaves then bushes, and finally the forest. I stumbled back, nearly into a bush with thorns and dark leaves, dripping some black gooey stuff. It did not look pleasant.

We were greeted with a choir of birds and frogs, and a heavy rustling from trees and the wind.

"Careful now," Quinton said. "I read in the file those bushes are extremely poisonous."

"Oh, did you now," I said and blushed slightly. "How convenient."

"It helps that I have a photographic memory," Quinton smiled back. I followed him through to where the rest of the group has gathered. I was right behind Quinton when I froze. Something was watching us. I looked up just to glimpse something black...something black with white glowing eyes...


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow

"You saw what?" Zeke said with a deep voice. The first time he spoke to me, and he was already mocking me.

I crossed my arms, "Some black figure, with white eyes, I swear."

"It could be possible," Quinton said. "A straggling survivor mentioned about a shadow which ripped other people's shadow's out killing them in the process."

Zeke and I both looked at him with horror. He only shrugged.

"What? I read the notes,"

"Indeed," Nova finally spoke. "Do you think this could be Peter Pan's shadow?"

"Does it matter?" Maddox huffed. "We're here to collect pixie dust. The longer we stay, the more we put ourselves in danger."

"Just one simple...little, tiny...small, question," I speak out loud. "Where do we find this...pixie dust? Or was it in the notes?"

They all stared at me blankly. It dawned upon all of them.

"Does anyone even know what it looks like?" I asked again. But I felt like the answer would be the same.

"Yeah, we're doomed," Quinton spoke. He grabbed a gun that was holstered at his back. "I think we better start looking."

"Where too?" Penelope asked.

"To the shore...I don't like the fact that we've been dropped in the middle of the jungle," Zeke said. "It's as if they wanted us to be slaughtered."

I raised my eyebrow at that and slide out my sword. The forest was dense, and to cut a pathway seemed the easiest option. "Was there a map of Neverland?"

"Nope," Quinton said. "Out of all the people that went, only one survived, and let's just say he didn't know much either."

"We head south," Zeke said and started moving forward. He halted in his tracks. "You've got the sword, do you mind?" He motioned me to move ahead.

"Of course," I said, but with a grimace. I hacked at the leaves and bushes. I waved away the bugs that scattered and looked up as the birds stormed away from our presence. I flicked away loose strands of my hair that tugged free from my ponytail. This was going to be a long trip...

We reached a clearing and sure enough, it was getting dark in this oppressive jungle.

"Best we call it a night," Quinton said. "I'll take first watch."

"Bull, I'll take the first watch," Maddox snapped. "I want a good night's rest, thank you."

I rolled my eyes. He would probably just wait until everyone fell asleep, then wake one of us up, telling his shift was over. It was normally how it worked.

We all collected wood together to build a fireplace. It was hard to find enough sticks as a lot of them were damp. Quinton and I suddenly made it a competition to get the most wood. However, as it grew darker we returned to the campsite with a small bundle each. We swallowed as Nova brought with her a massive stack. I chose a spot near Quinton under a mossy patch near a tree. I lay down, using my backpack as a pillow and closed my eyes. Hopefully I would sleep without any nightmares this time.

I awoke to someone screaming. I shot up, horrified to see Maddox standing, shooting up in the sky.

"Die! Die! You ghost!" he swore and let shots of loose in the air.

I ducked for shelter underneath a tree, and Quinton joined me.

Zeke was screaming at him, and Nora and Penelope were nowhere to be seen.

"Stop! You're gonna get us all killed!" I yelled at Maddox. "Stop you, idiot!"

But Maddox did not stop. His eyes were blood-crazed, and his face was as white as a sheet. How on earth was he one of the best again?

Just then I saw what he was shooting at. The bullets just passed right through it. It was most definitely a black figure, like a ghost with white eyes. But somehow, I felt that it was angry.

I knew for certain if Maddox did not stop shooting, we would all be killed. Either by the bullets or the shadow. I slipped out a combat knife from my boot.

"What are you doing?" Quinton asked beside me.

"Trust me, it's for the best," I said then threw the knife straight at Maddox's hand...

Maddox screamed as he dropped the gun. The shadow reached out at him.

I ran from my place at the tree and stood in between Maddox and the shadow.

"No!" I called out, holding my sword. It provided no protection, but it made me feel a little gutsier. "Back to your master!"

I glanced at Quinton who mouthed the words, "Seriously?"

"Umm...I mean, please...go back and please don't kill us?" I stared directly into the white eyes of the shadow. For some strange reason, I believed that it understood. Suddenly it's head turned like it was being called. It flew away and disappeared out of sight.

"You threw me with your knife you..."

"Hey! She saved your life and you know it!" Quinton yelled at Maddox.

"I don't approve of your survival methods, but we have no time for that now...where's Nova and Penelope?" Zeke trudged forward.

"They disappeared the moment I started shooting," Maddox spat, holding his bleeding hand.

"With good reason you fool," Nova appeared from behind the bushes. "I'm not risking my neck for your death wish."

I shook my head. "Look, it's quite obvious that there's something out there to kill us."

"You mean Peter Pan," Quinton said. "I am pretty sure that was his shadow."

"I thought he was a hero..."

"In the storybooks yes, but there are many versions, and some of them darker...he rules this island...doesn't that make him responsible for all the deaths of the people who came here?" Quinton said.

"Probably," I shook my head. "He is the enemy." I found that thought incredibly strange. My mother used to read me plenty of fairytales. Peter Pan's tales was one of my favourites. Even though they said he was evil and I said he was the enemy...I still couldn't quite believe it...yet.

Penelope walked out from the other side of the bushes, her eyes burning at Maddox. "How are we supposed to survive when you are so trigger friendly?"

Maddox realized that none of the anger was towards me. His shoulders sunk. "I'm sorry..."

"Not to stop you from scolding Maddox or anything...he does deserve it, but can we maybe please just travel to somewhere else?" I asked. Zeke nodded and we grabbed our gear. Quinton pulled out a torch from his bag.

"After you," He motioned to me and I flipped my sword before heading South again. All I knew was that we better reach this beach soon...

It did not take as long as I thought, however, when I struck a branch and we broke through. I took two steps and glanced down in surprise. It was sand. I looked up to see the reflection of the water and the moon and gasped.

"Well, I guess we can stop and rest here, I'll take first watch," Zeke said.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go and check the perimeter..." I said. It was more to separate myself from the constant glare I was receiving from Maddox. He obviously wanted to murder me...I knew that for a fact.

"Good idea, you take that side, and I'll take this side..." Quinton said. "The rest of you can build firewood?"

No one else argued, because who was crazy enough to walk on this island alone? I grinned at Quinton...we were the same that was for sure. I started walking down the beach with a torch that Quinton provided for me. However, the moonlight really lit up the beach. It was really a stunning place. Soon the campsite area disappeared, and I was completely on my own. Or so I thought...

"Wandering off?"

I almost squealed and turned the flashlight towards the sound of a boy's voice. He squinted and raised his hand. I drew my sword.

"You're pretty young to be with them...aren't you?" the boy frowned. I felt insulted. He did not even look intimidated at the fact that I was holding a sword, or trying to look mad. He was a boy and he called me young!

I studied him. He had dark brown hair, with intense green eyes and an interesting pair of clothes. It was a shirt with a belt and long pants. I kind of liked it. He certainly must have been one of the lost boys. And one with a good sense in fashion.

"Get lost!" I said and almost chuckled.

The boy smiled...with a hint of mischief. "Now that's just a bit ironic...isn't it?"

"Look, you're just one of the lost boys, you're here to taunt or threaten me, or whatever you boys do when you're young and bored and have some serious issues," I said. I lowered my sword. He had no weapons after all. "I am not interested to hear it...so unless you can help me get some pixie dust, then I've got nothing more to say."

"Pixie dust?"

I looked at the boy and tilted my head. "Yes...pixie dust, you know of it?"

"It grows everywhere on this island, specifically trees..."

"Oh," I said. Surprised at the good piece of information. "Surely you could show me which trees?"

"I don't understand though..." the boy said and studied me. He looked me up and down and I felt very self-conscious for a moment."You blokes just keep coming back for more..."

"You blokes..." I whispered.

"Yes, world-warpers...that's what you are isn't it?" the boy started circling me, and I lifted my sword. Something was very much off with this boy. A felt a churning in my gut as his dark green eyes met mine.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" the boy said and smiled. "I'm Peter...Peter Pan." With that, the boy vanished into the thin air. And I dropped the sword and the torch in fright.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Play A Game

I stood for a moment shocked, before stooping down to pick up the sword. Then I was just plain angry.

"So you're Peter Pan? Huh? You don't look like much to me!" I yelled out. "Just go ahead, tell me your name and disappear for dramatic effect! Like I care! Like I'm scared!"

I kicked the sand and watched it scatter into the sea. At least I learned that the pixie dust grew in trees. Problem was...I turned and looked at the forest...trees were the main thing in Neverland.

I decided to return the group, contemplating what Peter Pan had said.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Quinton said as he sat down. I nodded and looked at the rest of the group, who was already lying down and sleeping.

"First watch?"

"You bet," he winked. "Go get some rest."

I stooped and sat down next to him near the fire. He frowned.

"I saw Peter Pan," I whispered to him.

"YOU what?" Quinton lowered his voice and glanced at the rest. They did not stir. He leaned in closer to me his eyes wide. "You sure?"

"No, I just saw a rock and thought, hey, that must be Peter Pan, of course, I'm sure!" I said. "He kind off introduced himself, then disappeared."

"What, no you're all going to die threats? No, attempts to kill you or hurt you or...send his shadow after you?" Quinton asked.

I shrugged. "I guess it's my lucky day."

"Or he's playing a game, it's what children do after all," Quinton said. He looked at me and let out a deep breath of air through his nose. "This is not going to be easy."

"I think I can handle him," I said before Quinton chuckled.

"What?"

"That's what every single world warper said before they came here...and most of them left in a casket," Quinton said.

"Yeah...fair point, he did say the pixie dust grew on trees..."

Quinton's eyebrows knitted. "Now that's kinda useful...except we're in a jungle...full of trees."

"I know," I replied, exasperated.

"So he is playing a game,"

"Well, you know what, if he is, I'll play along, right until the point where I've got the pixie dust and punch that smug face of his...hard."

"You make it sound so easy,"

"Well, I did not qualify for the hardest quests for no reason...I've faced giants, sorcerers, barbarians, Vikings, and so much more..."

"Have you ever gone on something like a vacation?" Quinton asked.

I hesitated before I answered. I liked Quinton. A lot. But my past was to remain hidden as far as I could keep it. "I don't believe in vacations."

"Now that's absolute baloney," Quinton said. "But I understand if you don't want to say...yet."

I smiled. Was it true that I didn't believe in vacations? Maybe. I just wasn't given a choice from headquarters. It was always mission after mission. It was always the next quest for me. That was how my life was like for the past ten years.

And maybe, because as a prisoner, I also had a killer chip inserted into me before I became a world-warper...and Gus had the switch. Holidays weren't exactly on his agenda.

Deciding to change the subject I smiled at Quinton. "So...photographic memory, huh?"

"Yeah," Quinton shrugged. "It's come in handy."

"So I bet all your memories are crystal clear..."

"Nah, just those that I want to remember, like you for instance." He gave me a teasing bump with his shoulder.

I blushed and smiled, looking down. "Nah, I'm not very pretty."

"No, you're pretty and gutsy, not a lot of girls would stand between a ghostly scary shadow to interfere for a strangers life now would they?"

"Well, I am pretty amazing at that...I'll just add that to my list of insanely crazy and brave things I have done in my life,"

"What's another thing you've done?" Quinton asked, curious.

"Well, I once tried defeating an arch sorcerer with a fork before," I said.

Quinton raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Really?"

"Yeah...but it was a really big fork...or was it a magical trident?"

Both of us burst out laughing. "You need to get some rest...I feel like it's gonna be a hectic day tomorrow."

Quinton had no idea how right he was.

I decided to lie down and get some rest. I closed my eyes and allowed the graceful waves of the ocean act as my lullaby. But that smiling face of Peter Pan haunted me in my dreams.

I awoke in the morning, with everyone gathering their equipment. I saw Maddox was still glaring at me, and nothing had changed in the hate factor he had towards me.

"What now?" I heard Quinton ask Zeke.

"Now we start combing the forest, looking for any signs of pixie dust, we split up, two by two. And we meet here by nightfall."

"That's a little long don't you think?" Nova asked.

Zeke shrugged. "We need that pixie dust, and we need to survive. That is what radios are for." He dug out three radios from his bag. Although communication to the headquarters would be near impossible, we could at least communicate with each other "Nova and Penelope, Maddox and I, and Quinton and Finley... seem about right."

Zeke handed gave Quinton a radio and we headed off immediately, marking the trees and sticking to one direction.

"I don't like the fact that we are splitting up...rule number one of horror movies, never split up." Quinton mumbled under his breath.

"You like horror movies?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, sure, I just don't like being in one," he said. "And that shadow yesterday was sure creepy...but you faced it down."

"I don't think it wanted to kill me just yet," I said. "So...trees?" I pointed up.

"You take this one, and I'll take that one," Quinton pointed to the two largest trees in the area. I nodded and started climbing. I grunted as I grabbed branch after branch, making my way higher and higher. The tree seemed to go on forever and I inspected anything stranger. I reached a branch that took me out of the main tree line and gave me a good view of Neverland. "Wow..." I gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I lost my foothold and fell down one of the branches. But my reflexes were quick and I grabbed the branch right underneath. I climbed up. "Damn you, Peter Pan."

Peter Pan only laughed. He was already standing on the branch, and I realized I was way closer to him than I wanted. "Just what do you want?" I asked.

"What, no sword, no threat?" Peter Pan smirked at me, and that made me all the angrier.

"What's the use?" I asked. "You have no intention of fighting me at the moment...maybe you intend to scare me to death."

"That wouldn't be so difficult, now would it?" Peter Pan took one step closer and pushed the branch such that I had to jump and grab hold of the branch above. "I've gotten you into a tight spot."

"So what? I'll just grab branch after branch until I'm safely on the ground," I roll my eyes. "By the way, where is the rest of your boy band, the lost boys?"

"Oh, I've gotten them right where I want them, but you...I have you all to myself," Peter Pan scoffed.

"Right, of course, you do," I sighed. I decided to do something drastic and let go of the tree branch, falling down until I grabbed one of the lower branches. It broke my fall to the ground and I landed quite safely.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Peter Pan was down on the ground.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" I said giving a smile and bowing. "Now I must be off...I need to find Quinton."

"Oh, he's about to make quite the discovery..."

My eyes widened and I clenched my fists. "The pixie dust."

"You are a smart one...aren't you?"

"What can I say? Straight A's in Sarcastic class and a distinction in I don't care what you're trying to play at, I will beat you in the end," I walk past Peter Pan.

"What's your name?" Peter Pan asked.

I turned around. "What do you care? You're just gonna try and kill us in the end?"

"I like to know who I am playing against,"

"So it is a game you're playing," I said and crossed my arms. I smiled sweetly at him. "Mind telling me what the end goal is?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter Pan said. "Now you have to tell me your name...or your friend...Quinton will die."

 **Hey readers! Please feel free to comment! This is the first fanfiction story I am publishing, and hope you all enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Is that a threat?

My hands clenched tightly together. It was just what I expected. A threat. And I was thinking of all my snarky combats when I realized that it may not be worth risking Quinton's life over a stupid name. Besides, it's not like he could do anything with it...right?

"Finley," I spit out and smiled.

Peter Pan raised his eyebrow higher than I ever could. That annoyed me, again. But then, everything about him was so annoying. Maybe it was because he wasn't a normal villain.

"Finley, hmm... isn't that a boy's name?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely, but last time I checked...I'm a girl," I slapped my hands against my side. "Now are you done mocking me? Aren't you gonna try and kill me now?"

"Kill you? No, I want to help you," Peter Pan grinned at my bewildered face. "You see, you're special."

"Of course I am," I said. "And I am especially gonna go...unless you've actually gotten something valuable to say." I try to walk past him, but he grabs my arm which sends an icy chill through my body.

"If you want to live you will let me go...now," I hiss at him.

"Is that a threat?" Peter pan chuckled, totally unfazed. "I'm gonna give you a clue...it might just save your life" Peter Pan let go of my arm and I took a huge step back from him.

I kept quiet, waiting for him to finish.

"If you really want all that pixie dust, and return with it alive, you better watch your back, sometimes...the people closest to you, are the ones you should fear the most," Peter Pan vanished again from sight. My heart froze.

"Finley..."

I turned to see Quinton. He held a small leather bag. "I think I got it."


	5. Chapter 5: Twist In the Game

I walked towards Quinton and looked inside the bag. Peter Pan was right, and so was Quinton. This was pixie dust. I'd seen enough magical objects to know this was definitely something...and the fact it was dust and green made the conclusion even better.

"So, I guess all we need is some faith, trust and pixie dust in order to fly right?" Quinton laughed. I couldn't find myself returning the smile.

"What's wrong?" Quinton frowned. "Disappointed that I found it? Should have picked the other tree?"

I looked up at Quinton and took a deep breath. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?" Quinton frowned, but guilt seemed to flash in his face. My heart stopped.

"I swear, you tell me right now," I said. Quinton took a step back.

"You saw Peter Pan again, didn't you?"

"Does that matter?" I snapped.

"As a matter of fact it does, he's playing you...turning one of the best against us,"

"He has no control over me," I said and flung my hands in the air. "But when he told me that I should be careful of the people closest to me...it kind of tells me that my team is hiding something from me..."

Quinton sighed and knotted the bag. He took a deep breath, "Zeke has it...your..." He motioned towards my neck and I touched it in trigger that allowed my chip to send an electric shock to my heart and kill me within seconds. And my own team member had my switch!

"No..." I gasped and took a step back.

"Finley..."

"Stay away from me!" I snapped.

"If you disappear now, Zeke will flip the switch...he's ruthless like that! At least he doesn't hold any grudge against you at the moment," Quinton said.

Anger surged through me. I was furious, at Quinton, at Zeke and especially at Gus, who had subtly promised that my kill switch would not be an issue on this mission.

"And Peter Pan..."

"He's the only one thus far that has actually been helping me!" I seethed. "He's told us to look in trees...and guess what?" I pointed towards the bag Quinton was holding. "And now, he has thankfully warned me about my ticking time bomb in my neck!"

"He's turning you against us..." Quinton spoke, softly and slowly.

"No..." I shook my head. "He's only showing me the truth, it's his way of playing the game...and on the moment...he's winning." I trudged past Quinton and shoved him against his shoulder. I then tossed him the radio I was holding. "Radio it in, they need to know what we've found."

"So you're not leaving?"

I turned around. "If you really care about me, you'll help me get my kill switch."

"And what are you going to do with it?" Quinton asked.

"Destroy it, once and for all, and then...I'll help you finish this quest," I said. I crossed my arms, watching Quinton closely. He nodded somberly.

"I hated the fact that we had to take it with us..." Quinton said. "Especially after I met you...you're not..."

"What?" I asked.

"You're not what I thought you would be...you don't scream criminal to me," Quinton said.

I sighed and glanced down at the ground. "That's because I was wrongfully imprisoned, and my only way out...was to become a world-warper. I didn't choose to become one...I was forced to, and I was forced to become the best." We made our way back to the beach as Quinton tried to radio in the success.

"Zeke...Zeke, do you hear me? This is Quinton..." the only response was static. I stopped walking.

Quinton tried again, and then again.

Finally, something happened.

"Zeke here..."

"Ah! Finally!" Quinton laughed. "Thought something happened to you guys."

"Something did..."

Quinton and I stared at each other in horrified silence.

"Maddox is dead,"

"I'm sorry what?" Quinton asked, but we both heard him clearly.

"Maddox was shot by a poisoned arrow, he's gone..."

 **Hey! Hope you guys have an awesome day! I hope to at least post two updates by the end of the day, as I am hoping to finish this story before my studies begin! Hope again you're all enjoying it, and please feel free to comment, would really love to hear from you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreamshade

Quinton and I got into contact with Penelope and Nova, and we all agreed to meet up at where Maddox and Zeke were. It took us merely twenty minutes to arrive, guns out and ready to fight.

Zeke was telling the truth. Maddox lay dead on the ground, an arrow protruding through his chest, very close to the heart. With the poison, dreamshade, as Quinton explained, he did not stand a chance.

I kneeled beside Maddox, and frowned. His gun was still in his hand. "Did you see them coming?"

"No, they just let loose their arrows, and one hit his mark!" Zeke yelled.

I glanced around. Sure enough, there were many arrows lying astray. My heart sank. Peter Pan was here to kill us all. But why then did he warn me? I turned at Zeke, scanning him. Sure enough, hanging on his left side, almost well hidden was the small blue box. One Gus had waved in my face in front of me at my greatest moments of defiance. How on earth did I not notice it?

"We have to leave," Nova said. "It's not safe."

"What a brilliant idea," a familiar cold voice echoed behind me.

We all turned out guns and pointed it, directly at Peter Pan. He did not even flinch, but by now I knew that he had no fear against us. We were not even competition for him.

"You beast!" Nora yelled at him.

"Surely you did not expect this quest to be easy?" he took a step forward.

"Don't you dare move!" Zeke ordered.

"Or you'll do...what?" Peter Pan grinned. "Maddox got...precisely what he asked for. He let loose the rounds of his gun and injured one of my boys..."

"So you killed him?" I snapped. Peter Pan tilted his head as he looked at me.

"Isn't that enough? I protect my own," Peter Pan said.

"You're a dead man!" Zeke snapped.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong...I'm just a boy," he smiled and vanished from sight.

"What the..."

"Shhhh." Quinton ordered Penelope. "Do you hear that?"

I heard it, the sound of thunderous footsteps, heading towards us. And war cries.

"Natives!" Nova yelled. She pulled out her gun and started shooting.

"Are you mad? We need to run!" Penelope called out.

I didn't disagree. We all took our leave. Maddox would not have the opportunity to be buried. He would have to wait.

"To the beach!" Zeke ordered.

I focused on my breathing, but a sudden pain pierced my shoulder blade. I fell down.

"Finley!" I heard Quinton cry out.

"She's done for! Move!" Zeke's voice echoed.

I grunted and turned to see bushes right beside me. The same dark bushes I nearly fell into...dreamshade.

"Here goes nothing," I grunted and crawled underneath the bushes. I felt the thorns scratch my skin, but nothing pierced me...yet. In a minute I heard the footsteps and saw leather bound shoes run past. Of course, they would not check the bushes. Who would be crazy enough to decide to hide underneath the world's deadliest plant? However, I had nothing to lose. And normally, it was my crazy ideas that kept me alive. I moaned as the pain from the arrow that stabbed me suddenly became evident.

I counted a lot of feet and knew that the group was in big danger. If they did not find a way to escape...fast, they would all be dead. Sure, they had guns, but the numbers of the natives would easily overcome that. Especially if they were shooting arrows.

A good five minutes passed by as I lay underneath the bushes. It finally grew quiet. I knew I had to get out. I tried to move but cried out in pain.

The feather and the shaft of the arrow latched onto my back also latched onto the bushes! I froze as I felt something drip close to the wound. The poison. My heart started racing. I tried to reach the arrow with my hand but in vain. I let out another cry. I was going to die...I was really going to die.

I heard a pair of footsteps, and I took a deep breath. "Quinton?" I whispered. No answer.

"Well, well, aren't you in a pickle?"

I sucked in a deep breath of air. I then realized I heard a lot more footsteps as if people were just appearing out of nowhere.

"If you just want me dead, then just kill me!" I yelled out.

"Who said I wanted you dead?"

"The natives for starters," I grunted.

"You stumbled into their territory with no escape plan, lesson number one in survival, don't go anywhere without knowing a way out, I'd think a girl like you would be smart enough to realize that," Peter Pan ducked down so that I could see his face.

"So what? You're just going to leave me here?" I asked. "Because if you're planning on doing that, go on ahead, I'm getting bored."

I gasped as the leaves of the dreamshade separated. As if releasing me from its deathly grip. I groaned as my legs were grabbed and pulled. I looked up to see several boys staring down at me, one right next to Peter Pan with a darker, scarred face, cloaked and dirty blond hair.

I sat up and tried to grab the arrow, still lodged in my back. Pain shot up in my spine. And I wanted to collapse, but a boy grabbed me from behind. "Hold still," he said, and I could feel his hands wrapping around the shaft of the arrow. I clenched my teeth and gasped in surprise when I saw him handing the arrow to Peter Pan. I did not feel anything.

Peter Pan nimbly fiddled with the arrow. "You're lucky the natives don't tip their arrows with poison."

"Sure," I said and tried to stand up, but the boy who pulled my arrow out pushed me down. I glared at him.

"If you don't want to kill me, but you don't want to let me go, then what do you want with me?" I snapped at Peter Pan.

Peter Pan met my eyes again, and I felt a squirm in my stomach. "Let's make it a game shall we? A puzzle...for you to solve." With that, he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: The Upper Hand

The pain in my back slowly disappeared the moment the boy I learned to call Tootles had pulled the arrow out. They dragged me away, deeper into the forest, and I kept my feet slack. I wasn't going to make it easy for them, but they managed to pull me without much fuss. I reminded myself to in future, pick up some muscle weight. It was an insult that two boys with their scrawny arms and build could actually drag me...period.

Peter Pan had vanished again, and I was surrounded by the lost boys. Most of them stared at me curiously, some stifled laughs, and others glared at me. That was what I was used to.

They seemed to take me to their hideout, which I admitted, was useful, in the future, if I was to return, which I seriously doubted. I had never lost a teammate in a quest before, and here, in Neverland, we lost Maddox merely on the second day. That was, I have to admit, a bad omen...and why I also understood that Neverland was rated so dangerous. But I was still alive, no thanks to Peter Pan, and I prayed hard that the rest of them, Quinton, Zeke, Nova, and Penelope had managed to escape the natives. If they were wise, they would find the rest of the pixie dust and be on their way, and I would follow shortly.

"Take the girl to the cages," the blonde boy with the scar and the hood spoke softly to the two boys holding me.

"Just hang right there on your cape blondie, a cage?" I snapped. My heart raced, and I forced myself to calm down. Sure, I had been imprisoned plenty of times, but I hated it. And I tended to make those who caged me, pay as well.

The boy glanced at me and smiled, "It's Felix."

"Right, Felax," I said. "You don't want to put me in a cage, I tend to get very mad."

"That's precisely what Peter wants," Felix said. "And what he wants, is what he gets."

I frowned as the two boys carry on pulling me. I didn't put up much of resistance either. The number of boys around meant that even if I tried out my latest fighting moves, I would be knocked out or injured within seconds. I could always get out of a cage. I believed that.

I stared at the cage they took me to and looked up. They were going to put me in there, and hoist me up like a crane did to a building block. I had to admit. That was kind of ingenious. But it also made my escape insanely hard.

They shoved me in, and I turned around. I did not have much moving space and sure was uncomfortable.

"How long do you intend to keep me in here?" I asked. The two boys looked at me and shrugged.

"He's got a fight planned tonight, he wants you to watch. Maybe, he'll take you out then," the boy said.

"Indeed," I mumbled. It meant that I had a few hours to get out. They locked the cage, and sure enough, hoisted me up. I shook my head to block out the dizziness as the cage moved. I prayed that the rope was strong enough, but although it swayed it seemed secure. As soon as I could see the boys walking away, I tested everything. I touched the wooden bars that surrounded me, up and down. I felt the ropes which kept everything secure. I tugged, and it barely moved. I would sooner rip out my nails than untie this rope.

I heard laughter below me, and I took a deep breath. Without any prior knowledge, it sounded like children having fun. Everything that I missed out as a little girl. I had to grow up immediately. I felt envy build up. I was a rat in a cage, quite literally now, but even as a world warper, with the chip in my neck, I was never free. They were, free from growing up, free from adults, free from being forced or told what to do apart from Peter Pan.

For the first time in years, I actually envied the villains.

I shook my head. I had to stop with the self-pity. I had a rare opportunity on this island. The very remote that controlled my fate was now within my grasp. Freedom. I had my chance at freedom. If I managed to escape the cage, and destroy that blasted controller for my neck, I could return to the headquarters, pick any world of my choosing, and escape there forever. I had visited many beautiful places, and there was a few I wouldn't mind staying in.

I struggled as I reached for my boot. Sure, they stripped me of my obvious weapons, but the pearls and one of my combat knives were securely hidden in an empty casing in my boot. For once, I had somewhat of the upper hand.

I pushed hard on the heel in a manner that it opened, and I took out the knife. The rope was no match for my hands and fingers but against sharp steel? I grinned. I had my escape planned out for me.

It took me a while to cut the necessary ropes for my escape, but also to prevent myself from plummeting down to the ground. Before I could cut the last piece of cord, I heard a massive racket below me. I stared down to see Peter Pan walking ahead, a group of the boys following and someone dressed in black in the middle. I swore, was it night already?

My eyes widened as I recognized the dark hair and build of their new prisoner. It was Quinton.

Now Peter Pan has pulled the last straw.

"There she is!" Peter Pan motioned towards me in the cage, above them. I grasped the bars and peaked down. Quinton's face was beaten, hard and he looked exhausted, but his eyes were still rock hard, and his mouth pulled tautly. "All you have to do is win."

Quinton shoved off the boys that were holding him. They gave him space, in a form of a circle. He looked up at me, "Are you ok?"

"You know me, just hanging up there," I spoke back to him. He still had the energy to grin. "And you?"

Quinton shook his head and glared at Peter Pan. "Playing a game."

Despite the fact that I was flattered that Quinton was trying to rescue me, it really threw my escape plan for a total loop. I wondered if that was what Peter Pan intended. Or maybe, I was really growing paranoid.

"Who am I going to fight?" Quinton asked.

I saw Felix step out from the group and smiled. "Me..."

The fight had started before I could even protest. Quinton and Felix stalked each other, circling around. Felix had a club in his hand, and Quinton was armed with nothing but his steel will. Felix swung out at him, and my heart stopped. Quinton swerved to the side. Felix struck again and again, but Quinton dodged and jumped out of the way. He ensured to stay in the middle of the circle, not to be shoved or pushed at the other lost boys.

I struggled and grabbed one of the magic pearls in my boot. I was always saving them for a rainy day, and now it was pouring. I shoved the white Magic Pearl in my mouth and waited before biting in. It contained enough magic to absorb any major injury that I might sustain.

Felix was fast, and his club finally met a mark and struck Quinton in legs. He fell down to the ground, and I cut the rope, and clenched my teeth, breaking the pearl.

I landed feet first on the ground and immense pain swelled up inside me, but the pearl did its job and absorbed the injury before I got knocked out. In a surprise, the boys made way as I ran and jumped onto Felix's back.

"That's cheating!"

"How would you know if no one gave the rules!" I snapped back. I did not even know who yelled that, but I did not care. Felix dropped his club, and I felt a rush of hands upon me. I clung hard around his neck and kicked out. He dropped on the ground. I moaned and let go. This boy was heavy. Felix stood up and I rose from the ground. Everyone formed the circle again, and I looked at Quinton, who was still lying on the ground, dead still.

"I want to take his place and change the terms of the deal!" I snapped and turned to see Peter Pan behind me. He stayed quiet, and I assumed it was his cue for me to continue.

"If I win, Quinton and I are free to leave," I said.

Peter Pan nodded, and the boys cheered. "But if I win..." he stared at me and I clenched my fists. He walked and leaned in closer, "You will live in that cage...forever."

I steeled myself and took a step back. I could still feel his cold breath against my neck. The boys stared at me in silence. "Who am I fighting?"

Peter Pan gave his familiar dark smile. "Me, of course."


	8. Chapter 8: Rock and A Hard Place

Now, whether it's shock or fright or fear, traditionally when your doom is on your doorstep, you say something really amazing, or heroic or plain or simple cowardice.

"Really? Well, that's really gonna be difficult to stay in there without a floor," I motioned to the cage. I clenched my fists and smiled a little at the laughs around me. Even Peter Pan seemed somewhat amused. He looked up at the cage then back at me. He took a step forward and I took a step back. For once I was actually afraid. Traditionally, most villain leaders were the best, and how Felix thrashed Quinton showed to me that Peter Pan would be even better. I've had ten years of fighting experience, he's probably got more than a hundred.

He frowned and gazed at me and Quinton, "You know, it's not actually fair. I like to play fair." He started to circle around me, but he did not seem like he was ready to fight yet. "You see, you risk losing everything, either way and what have I got to lose? I'm immortal." He smiled when he said that. "You fight and lose, you are caged for eternity, a fate, worse than death, one could possibly say. Even if you win, you and Quinton are free to leave now, but what about later?"

"What are you trying to say?" I said while crossing my arms.

"I'm going to give you another choice, another way out, so to speak," Peter Pan patted the boy Tootles on the shoulder and then looked back at me.

"Go on," I said, cautious.

"You can fight me, and face potential doom, or you can simply walk away...you, Penelope, Nova and Zeke can get your pixie dust and leave, making you heroes," Peter Pan said and my heart raced faster.

"And what about Quinton?"

"Oh, he's still got a deal he needs to finish," Peter Pan turned and I looked at Quinton. He was sitting up now.

"It's a good deal, Finley," he moaned as he clutched his stomach. He could not carry on fighting, he would not survive. "You should take it."

"You see? Even he agrees it's a good deal," Peter Pan took another step closer to me, his face hard. "Besides, you've only known him for a day, what's there to lose?"

I stood, shell-shocked. It was a good deal. It was a really good deal, and I felt guilty that I was actually considering it. I would not win if I fought against Peter Pan. I knew that. But Quinton, he endangered his life to come back for me. No one had ever done that for me before.

"Remember when we first met?" I spoke to Quinton.

Quinton nodded.

"And remember what I said I would always do?" I asked him. A flicker of remembrance and horror showed in his face.

"No, Finley..."

But I made up my mind, the combat knife I had tucked in my sleeve slipped into my hand, and I threw it directly towards Peter Pan's heart.

It should have struck him.

I gasped as he caught it with his hands, not even cutting him. He staggered back. "I'm disappointed," he snapped. I had officially angered the king of the island. He took a step towards me and vanished.

I lashed out behind me with my arm, just knowing that it was the ideal place to reappear for a fight. He was there and he caught my arm. "Very good." He said before he tripped me and I fell.

I rolled away and jumped up. He did not even move. After all, he could just teleport anywhere.

"You speak of fair? No magic tricks!" I snapped at him.

He only smiled. "My game...my rules."

I knew he was about to do something, but that something was interrupted as a great hissing emitted and three canisters landed in the middle of the group. I jumped back as it exploded and green gas came through. All the boys scattered and I found myself searching for Quinton. He was half standing, half sitting, across the gas canisters. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I jumped over. "Put your arms over my shoulders," I ordered. He obeyed and I could feel his heavyweight leaning on me as we tried to escape the sudden war zone.

"We still have that fight to finish!" I heard Peter Pan's voice echoing. I ignored it, clenched my teeth and kept on running.

Zeke and Penelope appeared from the bushes. "This way!" They called out and I followed them. Zeke came to the other side of Quinton and put his arm over his shoulder and neck.

"Come on," Zeke grunted as we ran as fast as we could to get away. But a deep part of me knew, that on this island, we could never escape him. He was beyond evil, but he was also powerful.

He was Peter Pan.

Zeke led us to the beach, in a rocky area. Although we were somewhat exposed, so would they be. And with the guns that Zeke brought, we may actually stand a chance. A few hours passed, and no one came after us. I sat on a rock further away from the group, who had gathered to build a fire. I stared at the ocean, with my knees being held together by my arms.

"May I join you?" I looked up at Quinton.

"You look a lot better," I said and nodded.

Quinton sat next to me, almost right next to me. And I could not help but grin.

"You're an idiot,"

"Me?" I gaped. "I had a perfect escape plan, and no thanks to you I couldn't exploit it...I had to get down and rescue you."

Quinton smiled and shook his head. "The irony..."

"You're telling me," I look back at the ocean. It scared me. How much I actually cared about Quinton. "You were right."

"About what?"

"Peter Pan," I said. "I thought I could handle him, but he's..."

"Ruthless," Quinton finished. "And master manipulator."

"But have you realized that every word that has come out of his mouth has been true?" I said and looked at Quinton in concern. "It's as if our secrets are our biggest enemy."

Quinton nodded and leaned in closer. I sucked in a deep breath of nervousness. I had seen him now in a new light. He was a hero, and he was very handsome. He softly kissed me on the cheek and my heart fluttered. He moved away and I touched my cheek, it was still tingling.

"What was that for?"

"For having my back, despite knowing the truth," Quinton said. I nodded.

"I should save your life more," I said with a smile.

"Nah, I don't think that will be necessary," Quinton winked at me, and I blushed. He stood up and left to join the group. I felt guilty. Peter Pan was right though. There was still a fight to finish, and I had to finish it. But this time, I stood up, I would be ready.

But thinking of his devilish smiles, his games and his cold breath on my neck made me hesitate. There was so much more to Peter Pan. Surely he had his secrets, and considering he loved to exploit mine, why can't I exploit his?

For that, I would have to find someone. Someone who has been rivaling against Peter Pan for years. Surely if he was in the books he would be here?

I would have to find Captain Hook.


	9. Chapter 9: Hooked

"You want to what?" Zeke asked.

"Find this Hook, which if you maybe have forgotten, is also a villain?" Penelope questioned.

I shrugged. "Look, Peter Pan has it out for me, especially considering I still owe him a fight."

"You don't owe him anything," Quinton said. "What, you can't face down Peter Pan so you go after the second best option?"

I shook my head. "Look, we need to find this pixie dust, we need to get more than we have, or we won't have a way home...the pixie dust is our means home, and sure, there is enough in the bag for maybe two of us...but Peter Pan, is going to sabotage any attempts to retrieve any more until he has his fight."

Zeke looked at Quinton, and Quinton's shoulders slumped. "She's right. It was a deal struck...and what he wants..."

"He gets," I said.

"We can't split up though," Quinton said. "After what happened..."

"No, not all of us, just me," I said.

"No," Quinton ordered.

"Quinton, you need to stick to the rest of the group. I may owe Peter Pan a fight, but that isn't the death sentence that is hanging over your neck," I said. "You've started to understand how the Lost Boys work, maybe with Peter Pan distracted at what I'm doing..."

"He won't be focusing on us retrieving the dust," Zeke added. "Makes sense."

I grabbed another bag that was provided for me. "Can you handle a crossbow?" Nova asked as she handed the weapon.

"Pretty much," I said. I took it gratefully.

"I'm going with you," Quinton insisted.

"No," I said. "I'm still somewhat expendable, but you guys need to make it out."

Quinton wanted to protest, but I motioned subtly towards Zeke. "We agreed to have each other's backs," I said. "Maybe, in some way, you can have mine, even if you're not with me." I rubbed my neck as if there was an itch, and Quinton's eyes widened. It was up to him to get the killer switch. I had much more important things to focus on.

"Be careful,"

I nodded and started walking. I made sure the crossbow was armed, and Penelope had given me a quiver that I could strap along my belt. I was walking for another two hours, and all I could hear was the leaves rustling, the birds singing in choirs and the ocean crashing against the sand.

"Interesting tactic, leaving them behind,"

I kept on walking, ignoring Peter Pan. If he wanted to attack me, I'd stab him with an arrow. After all, he just catches the stupid stuff if I shoot it at him.

"Don't you ever give up?" I asked him and stopped. I took a step back, startled. He was very close.

"I only stop, when I win," Peter Pan said.

I shook my head. "Don't you see? You already have, every time, every life you take! All we wanted is some pixie dust which grows on trees!" I throw my hands up, exasperated. "Instead, you throw me into a cage, killed Maddox, nearly had Quinton die, and threaten to keep me locked up for eternity. You may have helped with finding the Pixie dust and the truth about my neck, but other than that? You've made my life a living hell!"

"I did not refer to be careful of your teammates because of the thing in your neck...which is, by the way, an interesting thing to know," Peter Pan chuckled. "You truly have no idea what pixie dust does...do you?"

"It makes you fly?" I placed my hands on my hips. Peter Pan chuckled then turned to face the ocean.

"Only if you believe and so much more," Peter Pan looked at me, and I took a deep breath. He looked about my age, strangely enough, and so friendly and deviously cute. Which also made him so darn dangerous. Why on earth was I even thinking about that? I shoved the thoughts aside and focused on the anger I had towards him. I was getting distracted, and against an ancient teenage villain, that wasn't the brightest idea.

"Sure, and telling me so much more, will get me to understand everything about you," I said and cross my arms. "So, got your boy band to come and force me in a cage again?"

Peter Pan gave a smug smile, and I seriously wanted to punch him. He always knew something, something that would beat me. What did he know now?

"As I said before, you're special, you cannot be caged, you're meant to be free,"

I frowned. I liked the sound of that, but that coming from Peter Pan was trouble. "Thank you," I said and started walking again. Peter Pan followed me, keeping up with my pace with no trouble at all.

"You do realize that when we relieved you of your weapons, we had all the knives and pearls and whatever specialties you had in store...right?"

I stopped. "You obviously missed some," I said and turned to Peter Pan. "What's the point of this conversation?"

"Oh, you mean the pearls and combat knife tucked in your boot?" Peter Pan raised his eyebrow and I took a step back from him. He chuckled.

"On a world that runs on belief, you certainly have mastered it without even knowing," Peter Pan disappeared, and I was left shell-shocked.

Did I actually summon the pearls and the knife? I had certainly believed that I could escape...I shook my head. That was impossible.

I forced myself to continue forward. Making my way around the island. I half expected for Peter Pan to reappear, but he didn't. I felt strangely disappointed. I somewhat liked the snappy banter, someone I could vent out on, but the whole journey around the island was done in silence. Leaving me with my thoughts. How on earth could I have summoned the knives and even the pearls? Why do I have still a few tucked in my boot if they removed it? Would Quinton manage to get the remote trigger? And most importantly, would we get the pixie dust? And what could it do? I moaned. Peter Pan had successfully planted questions in my mind. It scared me. Why did headquarters want it so desperately that they kept sending world warpers despite the high failure rate?

I stopped in my tracks as I reached an interesting point on the island. It had a rocky surface that reached far into the ocean, and right there, was a ship. The Jolly Roger.

That was supremely easy. Realizing I did not want to fall just yet into the pirate's radar. I waited until nightfall in the bushes on the edge of the forest, keeping an eye on the ship. Sure, there was commotion and bustling, but no one left or entered the boat. However, I had some prior knowledge of boats, especially in the Caribbean some years back, and I've had some experience with pirates there too. I could imagine that they were no gentleman and I'd have to find some motivation for them to help me. I'd imagine a magic pearl or two could suffice.

Sure enough, the boat also got quiet, and apart from a single post on the boat, I could sneak in with no problems. I climbed up the chain of the anchor and softly stepped onto the boat. Sure enough, the pirate watching was drunk, with a bottle in his hand. Even if he spotted me, I was sure I could knock him out before he warned anyone. But that was not necessary. I slipped into what I assumed was the captain's quarters below deck.

I was surprised to find the room empty. It was small, with bottles of rum in most of the cupboards, maps on the desk and gold bags scattered here and there.

Then I heard a click of a gun and I scolded myself internally. I knew this was too easy.

"Careful there, love," the man spoke. "Now turn around, nice and easy."

"Hook?"

"That's Captain to you."

I raised my hands in surrender then turned. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow in surprise.

Captain Hook was hot!

 **Hey readers!**

 **So I'm publishing two chapters today, hope you all enjoy! Please comment if you like this story. :)This story gets more interesting and complicated, and even I am still figuring out how it's gonna go, and I can see a few more twists coming along, so please sit back, relax and keep on believing!**


End file.
